Tornado
The Wizard of Oz (1939) Aunt Em (1939) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Dorothy Gale (1939) A Tornado, sometimes called a "Twister" or "Cyclone", is a violent and deadly rotating column of powerful air that is in contact with both the clouds of the sky and winds of the atmosphere, and the suface of the earth. It is usually a very large, massive and dangerously strong funnel that reaches hundreds of miles down in length and moves very fast in a circular motion across the grounds. These types of storms are rather common in the main character's homeland known as Kansas. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) In L. Frank Baum's classic story The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, in circa 1899-1900, one of these terrifying whirlwinds was responsible for transporting a little orphan girl named Dorothy Gale, and her pet dog, Toto to the undiscovered magical Land of Oz while aloft in their farmhouse. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) When the tornado deposited the house it fell on top of the Wicked Witch of the East, killing her. She had ruled the eastern qaudrant of Oz known as the Munchkin Country.But when the house killed her, the native Ozians of the east called the Munchkins where set free from her bondage. And as a thank you, they and their close friend the Good Witch of the North, gave Dorothy the charmed Silver Shoes that the Witch had been wearing when she died and turned to dust. Only one of these great windstorms appears in the story. It is never explained why it chose to pick up the Kansas farmhouse and carry it over the rainbow and all the way into the other dimension known as Oz--it just happens. When Dorothy and Toto were picked up in their house by the tornado without demolition after some fright and Toto fell out of the open trap door because the swaying of the house. But the strong pressure of the air kept him from falling and he was rescued by Dorothy who caught him by the ear and pulled him back into the room. After that she went to sleep on her bed with him at her side. *'Since Toto was levitating in mid air, he was floating by the same type of power that was holding up the farmhouse. Both were subject to the same forces of gravitation that gave them identical motions. Dorothy most likely floated around inside the farmhouse as if she was an astronaut in outer space floating with no gravity, becoming weightless. Although Baum does not specifically say that this happened to her, realistically speaking, it is very possible it did accure when the cyclone transports her, Toto, and the house to Oz if such a peculiar thing were to happen. 1939 Film Dorothy Gale (1939) It is most notably remembered from being in the classic film of 1939 by MGM. Failing to get home in time to get in the storm cellar, Dorothy rushed into her house and then her bedroom window blew out of its frame and hit her in the head, causing her to collapse onto her bed. In her dream, the house was then picked up by the tornado without demolition and carried to Oz. During the trip, she saw various strange figures flying past, including Miss Gulch, transforming into the Wicked Witch. Return to Oz 1985 Return to Oz (1985) In Walt Disney's 1985 cult classic film ''Return to Oz, no tornado appears. But it is indeed refereed to several times and even shows the old farmhouse it carried off and dropped in an apocalyptic Munchkinland. The Wiz In the musical version the tornado was a group of dancers dressed in black fabric waving around Dorothy's house. In the film production, it appears as a blizzard of snow on a street in New York City, and Dorothy gets caught in it when she runs after Toto who had escaped out an open door. Lost in Oz The same tornado that carried Dorothy to Oz has been bottled by Loreleidere and can be used as a weapon. Ultimately, Alexandra Wilder got ahold of it and used it on the witch, defeating her. InkHeart In the 2008 movie Inkheart, the tornado from The Wizard of Oz, is brought out of the book when the chapter The Cyclone is read aloud. Syfy Tinman In Syfy's 2009 Tinman mini-series, D.G. is taken to Oz in a giant tornado. Oz the Great and Powerful In Disney's 2014 semi-sequel to the MGM film, Oscar Diggs, a carnival magician, escapes from an angry strongman in his balloon which then got caught up in a tornado. At its eye, he experiences a strange magical effect where gravity ends and everything is suspended in mid air, and the balloon is then carried to Oz. Once Upon A Time 2014 In ABC's Once Upon A Time, Dorothy is brought to Oz in a tornado and she is then found by Glinda and Zelena aka the Wicked Witch of the West.